The Cruel World
by Sesshy's-lil-blonde-girlfriend
Summary: Naraku killed InuYasha there are some remaining shikon shards and Kagome is living with Sesshomaru. I REALLY suck at sumarys but please read my story.
1. Inu Yasha

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in my story in this chapter  
  
This is my first fic and I accept criticism but please be a little easy on me. ;)  
  
Kagome sat there and watch in horror as Inu-Yasha fought with Naraku. All she could do was sit and pray that her beloved Inu would make it out alive. Naraku laughed evilly as he struck Inu with the final blow that sent him a few feet from Kagome. Naraku laughed once more before disappearing into the night.  
  
Kagome ran to the bloody hanyou's side. Inu grasped Kagome hand and pulled her closer to him, he coughed and blood poured from his mouth. He breathed a rasping sharp and painful breath before saying his final words, "Kagome I love you" with that the bloody hanyou went limp with death (I know this has been done so many times it's kinda getting old but o well I like it ^_^).  
  
Shippou, Sango, and Miroku rushed to Kagome's side as she collapsed on Inu's bloody body covered in his blood. She wept bitterly asking God why He took Inu-Yasha away. No one could comfort her in her time of grief. Kagome was also injured from the battle with Naraku and passed out from lack of blood and great grief.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sesshomaru stepped outside of his place with Rin following him closely. He sniffed the air and he could smell blood, lots of blood. He called Jakan and told him to take GOOD care of Rin while he was gone. He then left.  
  
He arrived about 15 min. later at the place where Kagome was mourning over his half brothers death. He arrived just in time to see her pass out. He heard a small voice in the back of his head telling him to take her with him. This was the girl his hanyou brother loved, the one who had broken the spell, the one who never feared him, BUT most of all the one he secretly desired.  
  
He strolled over to her and picked her up. He glared at everyone else as if daring them to fight with him. Shippou ran over to Sesshomaru and pleadingly looked at him and then at Kagome. Sesshomaru said, "I'm taking her to protect her, I promise I won't kill her unless she pisses me off." Shippou again looked pleadingly up at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru catching his intention growled that he could come with. 


	2. Kagome awakens

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters that are in my story so far.  
  
Thank-you Sesshomarus-lady12 for sending me my first review (I feel so special (seriously thanks))!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
(In Kagome's dream)  
  
Kagome was following Inu-Yasha and calling his name, yet he never turn to face her, he just kept walking, he was getting farther and farther away with each step. She broke into a sprint but the faster she ran the farther away he became (I've had one of these dreams/nightmares and I woke up panting with tears in my eyes, these nightmares are not fun). She tripped and cried out despratly to Inu-Yasha. He turned his head and looked sadly at her before disappearing completely.  
  
***********************************************************  
Kagome awoke screaming Inu-Yasha desprately....  
"You 'k Kagome-chan" came a small voice from across the room. Kagome looked around the unfamilar area to find Shippou with a worried expresion sitting in a chair at the end of her bed. She blinked a few times and then quietly asked where she was. Before Shippou could answer a cold voice said,"you are in my home, now lie down before you reopen those wounds." Kagome looked at the door way and almost screamed when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. Shippou saw the frighten look and said,"Don't worry he saved you and is taking care of you. Please stop struggeling." Kagome was trying to exscape but Sesshy pinned her down. She winced. She had been so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice the pain coming from the wounds Naraku had inflicted upon her.  
  
The large gash on her chest had reopened and was now gushing blood again. Sesshy sighed and called Rin to bring a damp rag and some bandages. When Rin came with the things she handed them to Sesshy (MY BOYFRIEND!!!(in many of my dreams at least)), he then opened Kagome's garment top exposeing her chest and started to clean and rebandage her wound. Kagome became pissed and asked him what the hell he was doing (she wasn't thinking very clearly). He growled at her and asked her what it looked like he was doing. She blushed and cleared her throat. When he was finished he left and told Rin and Shippou to watch her for him.  
  
Kagome stared into space trying to remeber what happened, then it hit her, she remebered what had happened three days ago(she was unconsious for three days). She remebered being struck by Naraku and then she remebered watching him beat her precious Inu into a bloody mess. Finally she remebered his last words. She started to cry. She couldn't take it what was she going to do without him. How was she going to live, and most importantly how was she going to get that last shard. Rin came over and hugged Kagome and said,"Please stop crying Kagome-chan, please stop." Shippou came over and hugged her to only he said,"I hate it when you cry. InuYasha wouldn't want you to cry for him either, so please PLEASE stop."Kagome answered sadly "I'm so sorry I can't help it I loved him so much and now he's gone and he'll never come back." She sobbed for about another hour before falling asleep. Shippou and Rin curled up next to her and they to fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's room to check on her. He looked in her room to find the three of them asleep. For one moment he wished he was apart of the group he wished to be a family. He mentally kicked himself for that thought, but deep down that wish remained. 


	3. Sesshy's strange behavior

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters so far in my story(well maybe in my dreams but that's it).  
  
(Kagome's dream)  
  
Kagome was sitting in Inu-Yasha's lap and they were talking and laughing, when suddenly he went cold and blood started to splatter all over himself and Kagome. She jump off his lap, he fell backwards and coughed, blood poured from his mouth as he did. Kagome started to panic and then started to cry. Inu grasped her hand and told her the same as what happened when he actually died except afterward he said, "Kagome I'll always be with you even if you can't see me," with that he took one last breath and died. His body then disappeared. Kagome sat there in the pool of blood that had formed around Inu-Yasha before he disappeared, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Sesshomaru appeared at her side and knelt down to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around and started to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that he was here for her. She looked up into his gold eyes and when she did Sesshy (MY BOYFRIEND NOT YOURS(in my dreams;-) )) hugged her tighter to him(gasp) and pulled her lips to his and kissed her (grrrr)...  
  
Kagome awoke with a start only to feel 2 warm bodies cuddled up to her. She looked around the room trying to remember what the hell was going on. When she finally did she felt a lump come to her throat as she thought about what happened to her Inu. Then her thoughts turned to her dream and she touched her lips she could still feel the warmth of Sesshy's lips against her's, she blushed. She didn't feel attracted to Sesshy in that way so why was she blushing. She had to admit he was VERY hot, at those thoughts she felt her cheeks go red once more.  
  
Sesshomaru lie awake on his bed. Thoughts about Kagome filled his mind, he didn't understand why; he had no feelings for her. Her voice echoed over and over in his head. He just couldn't figure it out why the hell was she on his mind (OOOO!!!!). He decided he needed a walk. He got up out of bed and just started walking around aimlessly through the halls. His feet were taking him to the room Kagome was staying in. He paused as soon as he realized where he was. He looked around to make sure no one was there, then he started to hear Kagome's soft voice cooing and Rin's soft crying (Kagome was comforting Rin for you who didn't get that). He sniffed and he could smell the saltiness of Rin's tears, the stench of Shippou, and the wonderful sweet aroma of Kagome. Again Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself for that kind of thought.  
  
Rin had had a very scary dream and Kagome was comforting her when suddenly the door flew open and there stood Sesshy. Kagome and Rin jumped at least 3ft off the bed. The fright caused Rin to start crying again but Kagome soon settled her down and then respectfully ask Sesshomaru-SAMA what he wanted. He quickly made up an excuse he told her that he had heard Rin crying and came to see what was wrong. When Rin heard Sesshy say that she leapt off the bed and hugged him very tightly. Kagome could have sworn she saw something like a smile creep across Sesshy's face but decided that it had been her imagination and looked over to the still sleeping Shippou at her side...  
  
SORRY that it took so long for this update.  
  
I LOVE any kind of review so please send me some. 


	4. Kagome's bath

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters but I'll keep trying.

The next day Natasha (a maid Sesshy had assigned to Kagome) showed Kagome the hot springs so she could bathe. Rin decided to join her and same with Shippo. Kagome pulled Shippo's rubber ducky out of her yellow bag for Shippo and Rin to play with while Kagome relaxed at the other end of the hot spring (think really really large hot spring with waterfalls and small plants and flowers around the it (think the outdoors indoors)). Kagome sighed as she removed the bandages to expose pinkish colored skin surrounding long deep gashes hoping that they wouldn't start bleeding again at least while she's in the springs. She winced as she sat down because the warm water sting her wounds.

Once she finished washing herself she washed the kids. While she was washing them her wound reopened on her stomach. The water around her started to turn red with blood. Rin screamed when she saw where the blood was coming from but before she could call Sesshy, he came bursting in the room with his demonic speed. Before Kags could even scream he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, laid her down on her bed, and turned to find the herbs and bandages.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Kagome as she attempted to cover her soaking naked body. Sesshy looked at her with his usual emotionless expression before answering in his o so emotionalless tone only he could pull off, he told her, "What do you mean what the hell? I should be asking you that instead of you asking me. You should have known that you aren't suppose to move that much without the bandages on, but mostly WHY did you take them off so soon?"

Kagome just glared at him as he pulled down the covers that she had successfully covered herself with. She crossed her arms over her exposed breast blushing profusely. Soon the room started spinning and Kagome began to lose all the energy she had left before passing out from lack of blood.

Kagome awoke to the sound of soft snores and the glistening of the early morning sun.

She looked to the right and smiled because Shippo and Rin were sleeping side by side both snoring quietly. Shippo hugging the little teddy bear Kagome made for him when she had first adopted him.

Her thoughts then turned to the jewel shard. How the hell was she going to get that back? Where was it any way? Then her mind started to picture Inu's death, until the memory of that dream two nights ago came swimming into her mind. '_Well that was a sad dream turned good by a deliciously sexy man, WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?'_ Kagome thought to herself, '_I can't like him he's my precious Inu babe's brother, damn now I kinda understand how Inu fell about liking both me and that Kikyo thing.'_ (Sorry not very fond of Kikyo.)

Kagome's stomach growled loudly. "I guess it's time to eat then," she said out loud.

Sorry about taking so long I had a bad case of writer's block so I'm sorry it's so bad.

Thanx to every one of my reviewers I appreciate it a lot.

Please review

KCH


	5. Kagome's feelings

Disclaimer, I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters from Inu Yasha.

SO sorry it took so long school's back and free times gone (Damn).

Thanx to all my reviewers really appreciate it. I'm sorry about the short chappies to, but I'm not good at writing a long thing at a time... sigh.

Kagome walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Sesshomaru already eating. He looked up when he heard her enter. "Sit down I'll have Natasha get you something to eat." She took the seat right across from him and blushed slightly under his unwavering emotionless gaze. "Are Shippo and Rin still asleep?" Sesshy asked. Kagome nodded.

Natasha came in the room a moment later and set a try of steaming food right in front of her. As hungry as Kags was the sent was making her nauseated. She looked at it the try was full of delicious things there were pancakes and grits bacon and sausage but thinking about eating made her want to throw up.

As though he was able to read her thoughts Sesshy said, "Eat and you'll feel better, you feel nauseated because of all the blood you lost yesterday."

She gave him a slight smile and began to eat. He was right eating did make her feel a hell of a lot better. _'MMM sexy and smart... wait no Kagome no don't think those thoughts you can't like him remember Inu's older bro.'_ Kagome sighed out loud.

She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "There are a few jewel shards still remaining and I believe Koga has some of them... do you think we can try and visit him some time soon so we can get his... I started this whole jewel shard mess so I have to..." Kagome couldn't say anymore the good memories of her old friends Sango and Miroku came flooding to her. She hoped that wherever they were they were happy. Then her thoughts once again filled her mind of Inu Yasha her first true boyfriend type thing her first love... a lumped formed in her throat and she tried so hard not to break down right in front of Sesshomaru, but soon found that she couldn't do it any more and just started sobbing.

She stood to leave but 2 warm arms caught her in a hug. At first she struggled to go but found that it was not use. He had her. She gave up and relaxed in his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder, sobbed uncontrollable for what seemed like an hour.

Please review, I like knowing people like my story. The more review the faster I will try and update.

KCH


	6. Am I in love?

Okay I'm sooooooooo soooooooooo sooooooooooo soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to updates… please forgive me! I luv yall and a m sooo sorry as I've said already… So I'll try and be more committed… Love KC

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters

Thanks for the reviews I luv all u guys who sent some and I have an extra apology for u ppls

After her little breakdown Kags and Sesshy went to the library to discuss their plans to obtain the last few jewel shards. So far the plan was to track down Koga and trade something or fight for the jewel shards… they would set out in three days time for their journey.

It was around midnight and Sesshy was still walking around the halls, he had been unable to sleep, all he could think about was kagome's soft form pressed against his body in a comforting hug. _'God why do I keep thinking about her she's nothing more than a stupid human and not to mention the half-breed's woman' _he was going crazy over this pathetic human. He was having unexplainable feelings toward her. Feelings that were more of just the usual lust he felt for pretty women human or demon. _'Wait did I just call her pretty she way more than that she's beautiful…I don't understand this feeling… is this LOVE?' _

Kagome's dream

She was flying in the lovely blue sky and then it grew dark…like black and she started to fall she screamed but made no noise. Suddenly she heard the evil voice of Naraku laughing and taunting her, scaring her she closed her eyes she flipped over from her stomach facing the ground to her back facing it. The taunting faded and she felt her self in the arms of a man she opened her eyes and saw silver at first she thought it was Inu Yasha but as she continued to look she realized it was none other than the sexy Lord Sesshomaru and she gasped. His firm grip comforted her she felt safe just like when Inu Yasha used to hold her if not more so. She wrapped her arms around his neck she felt so safe and she never wanted to let him go…She loved him. She felt more feelings for him than she did for Inu Yasha she felt bad about it but she decided that he would want her to be happy even if that meant she and Sesshy were together.

Sesshomaru walked to kagome's room to find her asleep again except this time the kids were no longer with her. Because he had made Rin move back to her room and gave Shippou a room of his own.

Sesshy looked around Kagome's room and decided that she should be moved to a better room. So Sesshy carefully lifted her and carried her to the huge bedroom three doors down from his own. He pulled the covers a back on her new bed. The covers were a deep dark green and the sheets were silver the contrast had a beautiful effect. The bed was made of a dark red oak as was the dresser and nightstand. The rug in the room was also silver and the canapé on the king size bed was the same deep green as the comforter. On the wall there was a beautiful picture of a beautiful lady in a green kimono with beautiful silver hair and markings similar to Sesshomaru's own markings. This room had belonged to Sesshy's mother were she retreated when he husband (Sesshy's father) was gone.

Sesshomaru kissed kagome's forehead lightly and left her note explaining the new room before leaving and going to his own room where he sleep fitfully with dreams of Kagome dancing thru his mind (not wet ones). He felt better he was finally understanding that was in love, and he loved the feeling he only wished Kagome felt the same way… and she did.

Kagome woke up to new and strange surroundings. She loved the room it was so beautiful her favorite colors were green and silver so this suited her well. She found Sesshy's note and read it with a smile it said

"Dear Kagome,

I have decided that because you'll be living here with me that you should be moved to a more comfy and spacious room. Natasha has moved a your clothes to your dresser and added a few new ones. The hot spring is across the hall from you so you'll find it easier to bathe without getting lost. I hope this room suites you as it was my mother's favorite and you remind me of her she as you can see from the portrait hanging on your wall was very beautiful and kind.

I expect to see you soon.

Lord Sesshomaru"

She looked over to the picture on the wall and again she smiled he looked so much like his mother… witch made her wonder what his father looked like.

Sorry again for the long time it took me to update and I will again try harder to be more faithful to u and my story

Please review and forgive me

KCH


End file.
